


Deceitful facades

by baetrixv



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Modern AU, anyway yeah uh enjoy, im a hypocrite and i ship it now ahaha, yeah ive never written this ship before so pls be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baetrixv/pseuds/baetrixv
Summary: It's not hard to tell when Sophie doesn't like someone. It's not like she'll bother hiding it.So when she gets partnered with a certain someone for her PE class's dance unit, everyone assumes it's a nightmare for her. I mean, she's never nice to him.Except that no one knows she does like him, and that this is going to be a really long unit.High School AU in which Sophie caught feelings first.Original Idea was by @flahsedah on instagram
Relationships: Hort/Sophie (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to add this was actually an idea by instagram user @flahsedah, and that I just took it and ran with it haha (with some help from user @sgehort, who's always there to entertain my hophie rambling lmao)

A whistle went off for what felt the ten thousandth time that afternoon. 

“Kiko, you gotta work on holding it. I know it’s hard but you’re putting all your weight on your feet; it should be on your shoulders.” Their coach, Uma, yelled, the sound bouncing off the gym’s wall. 

Sophie sighed, not sure if from exhaustion or annoyance that it was the third time Kiko had dropped Bettina’s leg at the top of their pyramid, and like her other fellow bases, she wasn’t happy. 

Once again, Sophie and the other girls at the base lifted Kiko and Bettina, while the two attempted to do a two high pyramid. This time, Kiko stuck it, and the two girls successfully dismounted. They all cheered, finally being successful.

“Good job, girls! Now do it from the top.”

And they did, all the way from starting all lined up, to the pyramid, and Sophie’s personal favorite: when she got to do a running back tuck. 

They ended the routine with a liberty stunt, which consisted of Beatrix, Reena and Millicent lifting up Sophie while the latter raised both arms and one leg, smiling brightly at the nonexistent crowd. She was rarely on top of pyramids, so she couldn’t deny it: Sophie loved it when she wasn’t a base.

The dismount was smooth, and it was followed by Uma blowing her whistle, announcing practice was over. Sophie smiled: she loved cheer, but today’s practice had been particularly brutal. Getting in shape the first week after winter break it’s always tough

“Great job, girls! Tomorrow we’ll keep working on the pyramid, and we should be set for Wednesday’s game!” Uma said, “You’re all done! I’ll see you tomorrow!”

The girls all headed for the locker room, happy to be done for today. Sophie walked over with Beatrix and Reena, chattering about today’s stunts and excited for Wednesday’s game: it would kick off the basketball season, and everyone was ready to show what they were all about. 

The locker room was usually a place for silly conversations, with the necessary complaints about teachers assigning way too much work, and sometimes, amongst some girls, romantic drama and weekend gossip. 

Sophie loved joining in, adding stories she had heard in class, her own criticisms about classes (Lesso was  _ really _ intent on killing her all those problems tonight. It was  _ too _ much.), and even some of her personal drama. 

But today, she didn’t feel like that. Practice had focused all her thoughts on stunts, pyramids and looking flawless while performing, but now, as she changed into her clothes, today’s memories flooded her mind.

She immediately blushed, but shook her head, trying to forget about it. She checked her reflection in the mirror, making sure she looked good. Sophie might be leaving practice, but she didn’t want to  _ look _ like she was. 

“Yes Sophie, you look good. You can stop checking yourself out.” Beatrix mocked. She rolled her eyes.

“That’s rich coming from you: don’t act like you don’t spend 10 minutes fixing your ponytail before we have a game.” Sophie teased, earning laughs from some of the girls. 

“People are going to see me: I have to look good. Who’s going to see you now? Parents coming to the soccer game?” Beatrix shot back, while spraying vanilla-scented perfume.

“Not being seen is not an excuse to look bad, Beatrix.” Sophie replied, putting on lip gloss.

“Whatever. I’m just glad you’re talking. You had been awfully quiet today. I was wondering if something was up.” Beatrix said. Sophie didn’t have a response, seeing as the comment had taken her by surprise. 

“I’m just tired; coming back from winter break it’s always tough.” Sophie lied. 

“You sure? You can tell us if something’s up.” Reena chimed in. Sophie rolled her eyes dismissively and smiled.

“ _ Guys _ , everything’s fine. Not only practice was rough but I had a long day. I mean, Reena, you were there today in Yuba’s class: it was  _ rough.”  _ Sophie babbled, even if she had brought up the source of her concern.

However, it worked, as Reena rolled her eyes and kept the conversation.

“I  _ know _ . I thought we were going to do a handball unit, and instead he springs that one on us? At least I was partnered with Kei who surprisingly knew what to do.  _ You _ on the other hand…” Reena said, sparing Sophie a sympathetic look. 

“Wait, what happened in Yuba’s class?” Bettina asked, curiosity glinting in her eyes. 

“Yuba sprung on us a dance unit and we’re starting with waltz, but Sophie got paired up with  _ Hort.”  _ Reena told. Bettina shot Sophie a shocked look.

“ _ No.” _

“ _ Yes.  _ That big oaf can barely walk, let alone dance.” Sophie told.

“I glanced over and I could see you struggling not to yell at him.” Reena added. Sophie sighed.

“Yeah, not everyone can get someone coordinated like Kei. Instead, I got Hort, who not only can’t dance but doesn’t even like me.” Sophie complained.

“Hey, at least he’s easier on the eyes now.” Beatrix chimed in, earning looks from her friends, “What? He grew like 5 inches and got buff this year. I’m allowed to look.” 

Bettina and Reena laughed, and Sophie eventually joined in, even if she didn’t know how to feel about Beatrix’s comment.

“Goodness, this is going to be a long unit.” Sophie sighed. 

She could feel her teammates’ sympathy, but she didn’t need it.

Especially because they didn’t truly understand  _ why _ she was so frustrated.

***

Sophie hadn’t even bothered stopping at her own place. She had a bad habit of going over to Agatha’s place like, every day. At first, she had felt a bit embarrassed at her own brashness, but now, Sophie practically showed up to dinner with Agatha’s family before the latter did.

The blonde knocked on the door, and anxiously tapped her foot. Agatha opened the door and Sophie automatically went in, not needing an invitation.

“Hey, you came here earlier than usual,” Agatha pointed out, trailing after Sophie, who was already making her way into her friend’s bedroom.

“Yeah, well, I said it was an emergency, darling!” Sophie exclaimed, sitting in Agatha’s bed. Her friend shut her bedroom’s door and took a seat on her bed as well. 

“Last time you said that, you bought the wrong brand of lavender tea, but I think I know why you’re here. I mean, other than the usual visit.” Agatha said, shooting her a look.

Sophie looked away, embarrassed. 

“Is this about today’s P.E class?” Agatha asked, snorting. 

“ _ Yes _ , of course it is! I’ve never felt this embarrassed, Aggie! How can Yuba pair me up with  _ him _ , out of all people?” Sophie exclaimed, taking one of Agatha’s pillows and pressing it against her face. 

“Sophie, come on: it’s just P.E class, I’m sure it can’t be that bad. It’s just dancing. I mean, I’m going to flunk the unit, but this should be the type of thing you’d be over the moon about.” Agatha said, not buying into her friend’s dramatics.

“The dance unit is literally the last of my concerns. I can totally do whatever step Yuba wants us to do. The problem starts when I open my mouth around  _ him _ .” Sophie groaned, throwing her arms up.

Agatha sighed, restraining herself from rolling her eyes. 

“I was so excited when he announced the unit: finally something that doesn’t involve running...but then he paired me up with  _ him _ . I’m going to make a fool out of myself!” Sophie whined. Agatha rolled her eyes.

“No,  _ I’m _ going to make a fool of myself: I can’t even do the basic step. All you have to do is, I don’t know, be less of a jerk.” Agatha told her. Sophie smiled at her.

“Wanna switch tasks?” Sophie asked. Agatha laughed.

“I’d love to.” 

“Ugh, I wish I could just be myself instead of...whatever I am when I’m around him.” Sophie sighed. 

“You’re always a bit mean, though. How can you differentiate between your regular self and overly mean?” Agatha questioned. The blonde laughed.

“I just know. Besides, there’s a difference between mean and rude.  _ You _ can tell: you’re always quick to call me out on it.” Sophie admitted. Agatha laughed.

“Yeah, it’s called being a good friend. I love you, but I’m not your doormat. That’s probably why people don’t like you.” Agatha said. 

“People like me plenty, Aggie.” Sophie assured, not noticing Agatha’s questioning look.

“Whatever. Are you really that upset about today’s class, though?” Agatha asked,

“ _ Yes.  _ Apparently I’m so far up my thoughts even some of the girls on the squad said I was acting weird.” Sophie told, throwing her arms up. Agatha let out a little laugh, earning a glare.

“It was just an awkward P.E class. Besides, what did you tell them when they asked?” Agatha asked her.

“The  _ usual _ .” Sophie replied, biting her lip and looking away. Agatha sighed deeply.

“For someone that badgered me so much about not telling you I liked Tedros, you’re being a big hypocrite.” Agatha pointed out.

“That’s different, though! I’m your best friend and I keep your secrets!”

Agatha gave her a look.

“Except that  _ one _ time. We’re still best friends, though! I wouldn’t want to tell, like four girls about it. Too many people.” Sophie defended herself. 

“There’s a difference between denying a crush and acting like you hate him because you’re too embarrassed about it.” Agatha pointed out. Sophie blushed profusely.

She wished Agatha was wrong just this time. 

Okay, so she had a bit of a crush on Hort.  _ Maybe _ she was being stupid by not wanting to show it, but she’d never been in this position before. 

Sophie was  _ never _ afraid to make the first move.

But she was too embarrassed to admit she liked him, and contrary to all common sense, rather than just acting casual around him, she did a 180.

And acted like she couldn’t stand the sight of him. Sophie felt like an immature prepubescent middle school boy.

“Alright, you  _ do _ have a point...it’s just that, when I like someone is so obvious. Remember when I liked Bettina? The entire squad knew in like, two days! Including her! I didn’t care because it gave me the upper hand to ask her out, but that wouldn’t be the case with Hort. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t like me too much already, and I keep digging myself a deeper hole.” Sophie complained.

“Then maybe don’t be a jerk to him in class?” Agatha suggested.

“Haha, thanks for the  _ great _ advice. Besides, I already kind of was today. I don’t know how I’d fix that, especially since we will be partners for the  _ entire _ unit.” Sophie sighed.

“Just to be clear, what exact did you say?” Agatha asked, feeling a bit curious now.

“Well…”

***

_ It had been a normal day so far. Sophie hated every aspect of P.E class: the awfully warm gym with poor lighting, having to run laps as part of their warm up, and don’t even get her  _ started _ on the gross uniform.  _

_ At least she could fix the last one by tying a hair-tie on her shirt and making it fit better, and rolling up her shorts so she didn’t look like she was wearing shorts five sizes too big. _

_ She’d pulled her hair into a high ponytail and gone out of the locker room. Sophie was lucky Agatha was in her period, and that she hated it as much as she did. They’d sat next to each other on the gym floor, waiting for Yuba, their teacher, to tell them what they were doing. _

_ “I swear, if it’s soccer I’m going to be mad.” Sophie whispered to Agatha. The latter laughed. _

_ “Better than that weird track and field unit.” _

_ But neither girl was ready for what Yuba was about to say. The short man grabbed his clipboard and cleared his throat. _

_ “Quiet….quiet, I said!” He called, shutting everyone up, “We’re going to be doing something differently now: we’re going to be doing a ballroom dancing unit. Apparently the county believes you should have some exposure to... _ other _ athletic practices.” Yuba announced. _

_ “Dancing? I already hated this class.” Agatha groaned loudly. _

_ But Sophie? Her eyes twinkled with excitement at the announcement. This would be  _ much _ better than ultimate frisbee.  _

_ “Now, I got your partners right here. Stand up so I can see you.”Yuba ordered, and all the teens did. He read out names, as the victims looked for their partners. _

_ Okay, maybe that was a bit of a damper, but Sophie was still optimistic. There wasn’t anyone she was particularly too worried about getting.  _

_ Agatha eventually left Sophie when Yuba read out Chaddick was her partner. _

_ “Hey, he’s not bad.” Sophie said, smiling. _

_ “No, but I am.” Agatha snorted, heading over where Chaddick stood. _

_ Sophie still waited for her name to be called. She could feel her heart pounding in excitement. And nervousness. Especially as she saw the number of people dwindle down. _

_ “Sophie, where are you? Oh, right here. Hort! Come here. You two will be partners.” Yuba said. _

_ Sophie’s stomach dropped, but her heart was basically galloping.  _

_ She could see it in his face: the surprise and the trepidation at the announcement. _

_ Anyone else would’ve been thrilled at being partnered with their crush, but Sophie knew how she acted around him. And so did he.  _

_ “Uh hey, I know you don’t like me much so I hate to give you another reason for it, but I have like zero coordination.” Hort told her, rubbing his neck. _

_ Rather than, you know, being nice and maybe encouraging, she replied this: _

_ “Why am I not surprised? Just like, don’t step on my feet.” Sophie said, rolling her eyes.  _

_ Hort glared at her in response, as if he now fully intended to step on her  _

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  _ Are you _ serious?  _ This was  _ not _ the way of getting him to like her _

_ Sophie wanted to slap herself. Hort avoided her gaze, and instead waited for Yuba to talk again. _

“ _ Alright, so I’ll take it not many of you know how to dance.” Yuba assumed, earning many nods.  _

_ “We’ll start with waltz, then.” He sighed, then proceeded to demonstrate the starting position. _

_ Sophie blushed as she felt Hort’s hand on her back just as they laced their other hands. She wanted to kick herself in that instant.  _

_ It’s just dancing.  _

_ Hort looked uncomfortable, but then again, he always kind of did.  _

_ “Now, I’m sorry to break it to you, but waltz requires you to be really close.” Yuba called, then started directing couples who couldn’t even get their hands in the right places. _

_ “You two,” Yuba said, looking over at Sophie, “get closer, boy. She doesn’t bite.”  _

_ Hort obeyed, but shot her a questioning glance. Sophie glared at him, even if she was blushing at his proximity. _

_ He didn’t lie, though. Hort had absolutely no coordination. It was like he was trying to mess up.  _

_ “Shit, I’m sorry.” He mumbled. Sophie sighed. _

_ “Hort, are you even listening to Yuba’s count?” She’d retorted. _

_ “Yes! Maybe you should follow rather than trying to lead.” Hort snarked. Sophie’s cheeks tinted pink, not only at his remark but at her own stubbornness. _

_ She let him lead her, to the best of his ability at least. Sophie didn’t struggle nearly as much as he did, but at least when he messed up, he wasn’t stepping on her as much now. _

_ But then, it was her time to screw it up. She’d gotten confident and had decided to stop looking at her feet, and just looked ahead, which was more like Hort’s chest cause he was way taller than her.  _

_ Then Hort and her made eye contact. She could feel herself melting under his velvet brown eyes. _

_ Sophie accidentally stepped to the wrong side.  _

_ “Thought you couldn’t mess up.” Hort mumbled, looking at her. Sophie bit her lip. _

_ “Even the best mess up sometimes.” Sophie quipped, avoiding his gaze. Hort rolled his eyes. _

_ Eventually they got back on track, as Yuba kept counting “1, 2, 3” incessantly. Sophie tried to focus on looking graceful as she danced, but thoughts of what she’d said kept coming back to her.  _

_ She hated herself. She wished she could simply laugh it off and say something flirty and charming like she could with other people. _

_ But not when she was with Hort. She’d always make a fool of herself when he was around. She’d stole another glance at him, and thankfully, she had kept up this time. She felt like a creep for staring, so she looked away before he could notice. _

_ By the time Yuba announced they needed to stop, Sophie exhaled, relieved that was over. Her heart was still beating too fast for it to be healthy. _

_ “Sorry for stepping on your feet like, a thousand times.” Hort said. This time, Sophie simply shrugged. _

_ “Make it only 500 tomorrow and maybe I’ll accept that. ” Sophie teased. Hort raised an eyebrow, but surprisingly chuckled. _

_ “No promises.” He replied, then headed for the boys locker room. _

_ Sophie smiled dumbly at him, until she felt someone drag her by her arm. She yelped. _

°°°

“That was it? The worst thing you did was that thing you did was complain about him stepping on you, and that’s valid!” Agatha said, after Sophie finished.

“That was so stupid, though! Who even says that? I swear I have a brain...just not when I see him, apparently. How am I supposed to manage an entire unit like this?” Sophie groaned.

“Sophie, do you really want advice from  _ me _ ?” Agatha asked incredulously 

“You have a boyfriend.” 

“And neither of us gets how I do.”

“True...but what are your thoughts?” Sophie replied. Agatha sighed.

“Not that I would know, but why don’t you apologize for, you know, being kind of rude? Then you can like, I don’t know, start from zero?” Agatha suggested.

Sophie considered it. Not that she felt like she had many choices. However, the thought of apologizing was always...awkward.

It wasn’t a pride thing, because this time she knew she was wrong. 

She just always felt uncomfortable apologizing.

“...Maybe. I’ll think about it.” Sophie conceded, mulling it over already.

“You should. Stop pretending you don’t like him when you’re like, in love with him. I’m the one that has sat here and listened about his “soft brown eyes” way too many times.” Agatha said. Sophie looked away.

“I’m not in love with him. I just like him.” Sophie argued. 

“You get it...are you staying for dinner? Mom’s not here yet but she likes knowing if she has to feed you.” Agatha said. 

“I guess I could.” Sophie replied, grinning. Agatha returned the gesture.

“I’ll be sure to tell her when she gets here.”

She stayed over at Agatha’s for dinner, and eventually left because it was a school night, and she had so much to do. Really, she’d stay longer than she should’ve, but Agatha didn’t mind and neither did Sophie.

While doing her homework, she wished she could focus on whatever numbers and variables that were on her page, but she kept going back to today’s silly dance class. 

_ It’s not that big of a deal. Just do what Agatha said: apologize for being a prick and start over. That way he’ll realize I don’t actually hate him. _

Waltz wasn’t the only thing she needed to take one step at a time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I'm finally back with an update: I had actually finished this a few days ago, but I got sidetracked with writing some chapters for The Danger of Safety, so I forgot. But it's here now!

Most people don’t get nervous over P.E class, but today, it was the source of Sophie’s affliction.

Her day had consisted of the anticipation building up. She had always hated having the class sixth period, but today, it proved particularly obnoxious having to sit through five classes and lunch before this.

She’d never admit it, but she’d mentally rehearsed her words over and over. It wasn’t like she had done something  _ terrible _ , but Sophie would like for Hort to, not dislike her at least.

Her heart raced as soon as the bell dismissing 5th period rang. She’d usually take forever changing just to stall, but today, she’d been quick, (she did, however, check her reflection to make sure she looked right: even if the uniforms are far from flattering, she could still look  _ presentable _ .)

As soon as she left the locker room, she walked over Agatha, and even though she made some small talk with her friend, Sophie kept on mentally rehearsing what she’d tell Hort.

_ I’m sorry for being a total bitch. I just really like you but I’m an idiot. _

She definitely wouldn’t say that, but that’s what she  _ really _ felt. 

_ I’m sorry for being rude yesterday...and all the time… _

Ugh, why are apologies so damn hard?

Yuba blew his whistle, snapping Sophie out of her thoughts. 

“Alright, no stretching today. Find your partner, and wait until I play the song so you can start.” Yuba ordered. 

Sophie walked over to Hort, who was standing at yesterday’s spot. 

“Hey. I’ll try to not step on you as much today, so you know, you don’t get mad at me. No promises though.” Hort said. 

“Oh yeah, now that you say that,” Sophie took a deep breath, “I’m sorry I was, kind of rude to you yesterday. None of us really have a whole lot of ballroom dancing experience, and it was kind of a jerk move for me to react like that. So, I just want to clear the air. Especially since we’re going to be stuck together for a while.”

Hort stared at her like she had lost her mind. Sophie cleared the throat.

“Are you going to say something?” She asked, nervously twirling her ponytail with her fingers. 

“Yeah, yeah I— I just didn’t expect that but, thanks? I mean, apology accepted. That’s what I meant.” Hort finally replied. Sophie simply smiled at him.

Then, the music started playing. They awkwardly got into position, and they started dancing. Sophie still couldn’t get used to having Hort so close to her. She should be focusing on following Yuba’s count, but instead, she was focusing way too much on her partner’s face.

Hort still stepped on her today, but Sophie simply winced when he did, trying to not make a snarky comment, and silently rolling her eyes instead. It took  _ a lot  _ of willpower to not open her mouth.

“I’m sorry. I swear I’m trying. I just have no coordination.” Hort apologized.

“...it’s fine, but when you do, you tend to grip my hand really hard. Can you, not do that? You’re already stepping on my feet.” Sophie asked. She noticed Hort’s cheeks turned pink at her comment.

“Yeah...I’m sorry. I guess it’s a reflex.” Hort said. Sophie laughed. 

“That’s a weird reflex.” She teased. He rolled his eyes, but grinned.

Sophie didn’t want to jinx it, but it seemed they had fallen into a steady rhythm, even if Hort did mess up sometimes. At least he’d stopped stepping on her. That was an improvement on its own.

“Alright, I’m going to stop counting and it’s up to the leader to accurately and count and lead. Try it, and if I see you’re having an issue, I’ll walk over and check on you two.” Yuba announced. He’d barely finished that sentence when both, Hort and Sophie, missed their step.

“Shit. I was just getting the hang of it. Okay, hold on.” Hort said, stopping, then starting again and counting to the beat of the music.

Sophie could tell they were slightly off, but she didn’t bother telling him. He seemed to be doing just fine, and she appreciated not having him step on her. It gave her feet a nice little break.

It was still weird dancing with him, though. Not that she minded it, really. It was just...kind of awkward. When they made eye contact, they’d both instantly look away, as if not bearing the thought of it. Sophie would feel her heart race, and she’d feel stupid. It was just  _ Hort _ . She wasn’t even sure if he tolerated her.

While Sophie tried to not look at him, she spotted Yuba watching them. She tried making eye contact with Hort, but he kept looking somewhere else.

“I think he’s coming over here.” Sophie whispered, seeing the man approach. Hort cursed under his breath.

Sure enough, their coach had shown up by their side, before pointing out they were off-beat. The pair stopped, listening to the count, until Yuba told them to start again. Hort led her, and Sophie followed, both feeling scrutinized by their teacher.

“See? That’s better. You just have to listen, Hort.” Yuba said, leaving them alone. Sophie laughed at his comment.

“You’re just laughing because it’s not directed at you.” Hort mumbled, rolling his eyes. Sophie grinned.

“You  _ are _ the leader...unfortunately.” Sophie teased. 

“I thought you weren’t going to be rude anymore.”

“I’m not. It’s just teasing, not bullying.”

“You tend to blur that line sometimes.” Hort pointed out. Sophie raised her eyebrows.

“Do I?” She asked earnestly.

“Well, yeah. Everyone knows you’re mean, but it’s hard to tell when you mean something or not. I have to be honest; I’m still not sure if you even like me.” Hort admitted, gazing at her for the first time in a while.

Sophie bit her lip. She knew she had to correct him, and explain she liked him. Well, not like  _ that _ .Well, like  _ that _ , but he couldn’t know yet. She wasn’t expecting that from Hort, and now she couldn’t even come up with a decent response.

Before she could muster an answer, Yuba blew his whistle, announcing it was time for them to change. Hort wordlessly let go of her, while Sophie still mulled over what he’d told her. 

At the locker room, she didn’t even give Agatha a chance to complain about dancing, as she quickly whispered what Hort had told her. The black-haired girl nearly got whiplash from how fast Sophie spoke to her.

“How am I even supposed to respond now? I mean, my window is closed now.” Sophie whispered angrily.

“Just tell him you didn’t get to tell him because Yuba said class was over. You lie all the time like it's no big deal. ” Agatha whispered back.

“What if someone sees me, though?” 

“You’re  _ dance partners.  _ You could be telling him what to do tomorrow. Do you want him thinking you don’t like him? This is literally your chance.” Agatha said, putting on her shoes. 

“Okay, okay fine….but if he thinks I’m weird, it’s on you.” Sophie replied. Agatha rolled her eyes.

“Somehow, I can live with that.” 

***

Sophie sat in history class, annoyed at herself once more. 

After class, she hadn’t talked to Hort. She felt too weird doing it. Especially because she never just, randomly talked to him.

So now, instead of concentrating on the lecture, Sophie was thinking of Hort. She’d lost track of Sader’s lecture, and she knew she was going to regret not listening, but she couldn’t help herself.

When the bell rang, dismissing the last period, Sophie was never so happy for cheer practice. She’d get to focus her thoughts on  _ important _ things, and not her heart’s annoying musings. Doing stunts seemed way more fun and exciting, anyway.

Tomorrow was the game, and she wanted to do a good job on their routine. She had no time to be thinking about what she said or what she didn’t say.

She’d gone into the locker room to change into her clothes for practice, and she ran into a few girls from the squad, including Reena, Bettina and Beatrix. They excitedly chatted about tomorrow’s game, as well as getting their new uniforms.

However, Sophie had been one of the last girls in the locker room. She’d redone her ponytail way too many times, and it still wasn’t how she wanted it to look. Besides, she didn’t feel like tightening it in the middle of practice.

When she finally left, she knew she didn’t have much time before practice started, but it’s not like they  _ ever  _ started on time. There was always someone that took too long to show up, or Uma would get caught up doing something else and show up a few minutes late. 

The only people at the gym were basically just the cheer and basketball teams, like every day. So she definitely was not expecting to see him there, checking his phone by the doors.

Sophie had to do a double take: had she just hallucinated it? No, it was definitely Hort. 

“Hort? What are you doing here?” She asked, feeling suddenly emboldened. 

He turned to face her, surprise all over his face.

“Oh, I couldn’t find my phone. Turns out I’d left it in the locker room today. What are  _ you  _ doing here?” He replied. 

“Um, cheer practice.” Sophie answered, gesturing to her outfit.

“Right, right.” Hort said, shaking his head, “I forgot for a second.”

“Yeah…” Sophie said. She cleared her throat before speaking again, “Hort, wait.”

He turned around, stopping in his tracks and facing her.

“You know that thing you said in class today? How you never really know if I like you or not?”

He frowned, but nodded. Sophie just hoped this wouldn’t end badly.

“It might come as a surprise, but I don’t...dislike you.” Sophie admitted, trying to find the right wording.

Hort, for the second time today, started at her like she’d gone mad. Sophie instantly regretted this. She should’ve just told him during class or something.

“I should get going. I have practice and—”

“Wait, really? You’re not just saying that?” Hort asked her. Sophie rolled her eyes.

“No, you big idiot. I meant it.” Sophie said. Hort snorted.

“Sure doesn’t look like it when you say that.” He teased. Sophie blushed, but scoffed.

“Not my fault you’re an idiot sometimes...but yeah, I never really had anything against you. I just wanted to let you know.” Sophie said. 

“Wait, why do you care if I like you or not?” Hort asked her, looking around. Sophie bit her lip.

_ Because I really wanna make out with you.  _

Sophie pushed that thought out of her head.

“I don’t know…” Sophie lied. Hort raised an eyebrow, unconvinced, but grinned.

“Alright. I wasn’t expecting that, but that’s actually really nice of you. You’re way nicer than I thought.” Hort admitted. Sophie’s heart raced, but she laughed as she played with her ponytail.

“Are you implying I wasn’t nice at some point?” She teased. 

“Eh, more like just saying it.” Hort said, with a grin plastered across his face. Sophie scoffed.

“I’ve been nothing but nice to you all day.” Sophie teased, but before Hort could answer, Reena called Sophie:

“Sophie, we’re about to start!”

She coyly waved goodbye at Hort, who awkwardly returned the gesture. Sophie followed Reena, who eyed her curiously:

“You talking to Hort? Now,  _ that’s  _ odd.” Reena teased her. Sophie rolled her eyes.

“It was just some stuff about the dance unit. Nothing too bad, thankfully.” Sophie said, rolling her eyes and feigning annoyance. Reena raised an eyebrow, clearly still curious, but she simply laughed.

Sophie was just glad to be doing stunts for the next hour or so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so maybe it wasn't the most exciting chapter, but I promise the next one will be a Good one

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably be a short fic (5 chapters maybe?) but im excited!
> 
> pls leave me a comment and some of your thoughts :)


End file.
